


Adaar Wedding Portrait

by Wyndx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndx/pseuds/Wyndx
Summary: Fanart for The Black Emporium Exchange. One of the prompts I was given was a female adaar/Josephine wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).




End file.
